Gwen and Lightning! (L)
by Deannaj1326
Summary: Gwen and Lightning find themselves in a closed space situation. (Lemon only)


div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"And then they both looked at each other, and his chocolate brown eyes met her hazel ones. There was an immediate spark between them. Lightning placed his hand on the 'goth girl's' cheek, and Gwen inched closer to him, her face was ruby red, when their lips met it was like nothing either of them ever felt before. He pulled her closer to him, and soon they were in each others arms, their lips colliding, stopping only for short breaths. She put her hands through his white hair, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Lightning slowly put his hand under her shirt caressing her waist. Although Lightning bragged a lot about his looks, he had only ever been with one girl intimately before, he had kissed a lot of girls, and none of them made him feel like this./div  
>div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"Gwen felt the warmth of lightnings hand on her waist and she tried to think back to if anyone had ever made her feel this way before. Her and Trent had never been intimate like this, and Duncan never made her feel like this. Their kisses were deeper, and their hands examined each other's body's, Lightning unhooked Gwen's bra and put his hand on her breast, while his other hand laced her thigh. Gwen trembled as lightnings finger tips brushed against her hard nipples and circled around her arieola, they released each other for a moment, and Lightning took his short off, Gwen couldn't help but admire his muscles. Lightning smiled at her as he took off her shirt, examining her beautiful body. He bent down and kissed her neck, sucking and twirling his tongue around her soft skin. He kissed all over her neckline, and he kissed her trembling lips gently while he massaged her breast. He broke the kiss and lifted her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist, he lightly pressed her on the wall, she traced her fingers down his bare chest, he gently sucked her nipple, while tracing the other with his finger, his now pounding erection pressed against her thigh. Lightning released Gwen and laid her down on the floor, he took her skirt off revealing skull studded panties. He slid out of his pants before getting on her and kissing her gently. Their mouths were intwined with each other's, Lightning kissed down every inch of her body, stopping at her panties, he slid her panties off. He slid his finger inside her, going in and out, then placing two. Moving at a gentle pace. He then placed his tongue on her clitoris, keeping an even pace. Gwen shivered, and had her hand in Lightnings hair, while the other she grabbed on to the floor. He quickened his pace as she moaned. Going faster until she had enough. His face was wet with the essence of her. Gwen smiled as she sat up, looking at Lightnings erection about to pop out of his boxers. She climbed over to him and took them off of him, those boxers did not do him justice. Gwen took his penis in her mouth, licking every inch, moving up and down, she took it all in, playing with the head of his penis with her tongue, and sucking while his dick slides in and out of her throat, when he's about to finish he grabs her face and kisses her, they fall together on the ground in a heat of passion, Gwen gets on top of lightning, their lips never leaving each other, and sits on his erection, his penis slowly entered her, Gwen broke their lips and thrust her hips on his, sliding him in and out of her, she quickened her pace, Lightning finally exploded inside of her, staying inside her, he rolled them over to where he was on top of her and passionately kissed her as he finished inside her. Neither of them were done, lightning bucked in and out of her staying in rhythm with their kisses Gwen arched as she came to a climax, moaning his name as she came, Lightning bucked deeper and faster, holding Gwen's hands back as he fucked her. They came to a climax at the same time, and still hadn't had enough of each other. Lightning pulled her close to him as he slowly bucked in and out of her, passionately kissing her, he released the kiss and proceeded to suck on her neck, and taste her skin some more, Gwen bucked her hips as he bit the tender skin making Lightning need more, he thrust in and out until they both reached a final climax. They smiled at each other, and their lips intertwined for a final time. They sat up next to each other and Gwen laid her head on his chest. They stayed there in that moment for what felt like forever. They both got their clothes back on that were sprawled across the room. div 


End file.
